Más Cerca del Cielo
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de Lumoa: Cuanto más cerca estás del cielo... ¡mejor es la cobertura de los móviles! Namimori es una pesadilla para conseguir señal, pero con Tsuna alrededor, ¿quién necesita preocuparse por eso? Bueno, para Tsuna es bastante molesto el tener a sus guardianes pegándose a él...
1. Capítulo 1

**Título original: "Closer to the Sky"**

**Autor: Lumoa**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Lumoa. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 22 de marzo de 2012)_

* * *

**Más Cerca del Cielo**

**Cuanto más cerca estás del cielo… ¡mejor es la cobertura de los móviles! Namimori es una pesadilla para conseguir señal, pero con Tsuna alrededor, ¿quién necesita preocuparse por eso?**

**Aquí no hay parejas, aunque sí que hay motes cariñosos para irritarse los unos a los otros y sándwich de Tsuna. ****^_0**

**EDIT.: Sólo quería arreglar algunas cosas que estaban mal. También quería decir que va a haber otro capítulo, ¡así que gracias por todas vuestras observaciones!**

**~REBORN!~**

Tan pronto como Tsuna se despertó, supo que algo raro iba a pasar ese día. Quizá era su híper intuición diciéndole algo, quizá el hecho de que Reborn no le hubiese despertado golpeándole con un martillo… quizá era Gokudera sentado en el marco de su ventana, mandando mensajes desde su móvil.

-¡Buenos días Décimo! -Gokudera se percató de que Tsuna le estaba mirando y en un instante le estaba dedicando una sonrisa de un millón de kilovatios- ¡Hoy hace un día precioso! ¡Te espero abajo! ¿Salvo que necesites mi ayuda para vestirte?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza anonadado ante la cuestión de Gokudera, incapaz de hablar.

-¡Entonces estaré por siempre esperando tu presencia abajo, Décimo! -Gokudera hizo una torpe reverencia y salto del tejado. Tras unos momentos, Tsuna pudo oír el timbre y a su madre respondiendo a la puerta. Dejando escapar un largo gruñido, Tsuna trató de esconderse bajo las sábanas con la esperanza de eludir al día. Por desgracia, como siempre, Reborn tenía otros planes.

-Hora de levantarse Dame-Tsuna –Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza alertó a Tsuna de la repentina presencia de Reborn-, tu mano derecha está aquí para recogerte. Andando.

-¡Hiiiiee! ¡Ya estoy! ¡Ya estoy despierto, Reborn! –Tsuna salió apresuradamente de la cama, y casi al instante trastabilló con las sábanas, cayendo de cara en el suelo.

-Dame-Tsuna, ahora tienes dos minutos para cambiarte –Reborn sonrió maliciosamente y sacó su pistola.

-¡Pero me acabo de despertar y todavía tengo algo de tiempo!

-¿No te lo dije? Ayer retrasé todos los relojes media hora.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –gritó Tsuna, apresurándose en reunir su uniforme escolar. Reborn se rió por lo bajo ante el pánico de su estudiante.

-Por diversión. Por cierto Dame-Tsuna, ahora te queda un minuto y diez segundos para cambiarte.

-¡Hiieee!

**~REBORN!~**

Tras sólo una LIGERA lisión por parte de Reborn, Tsuna salió disparado hacia la escuela con Gokudera siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando la escuela apareció en su campo de visión, Tsuna casi creyó que por una vez llegaría a la escuela a tiempo.

Una creencia que fue rápidamente destruida cuando Yamamoto salió dando un traspié de la calle adjunta, levantando el móvil hacia el cielo sorprendido.

-¡Yamamoto, mira…! -¡Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde! De pronto Tsuna se encontró encima de Yamamoto con Gokudera, que iba justo detrás, cayendo encima de Tsuna. Tras un pequeño y vergonzoso momento de duda, hubo un movimiento de cuerpos seguido de Gokudera gritando a Yamamoto.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Siento eso Tsuna! –Yamamoto sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a Tsuna- ¡No estaba mirando por dónde iba!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Podías haber herido gravemente a Décimo! Décimo, ¿te encuentras bien? -Gokudera comenzó a cachear a Tsuna, buscando moratones nuevos.

Enrojeciendo de vergüenza, Tsuna se deshizo de él, tratando de no tartamudear del bochorno- ¡Estoy bien Gokudera! -tratando de salir de esa embarazosa situación, Tsuna se volvió hacia Yamamoto y preguntó- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, de todas formas?

Parpadeando algo confundido, a Yamamoto le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Tsuna estaba hablando de su extraño movimiento de levantar su móvil a lo Rey León hacia el cielo- Oh, ¿eso? Estaba tratando de conseguir barras para mandar un mensaje a uno de los tíos del equipo de béisbol, para decirle que hoy no podré ir a entrenar –se quejó Yamamoto y bajó de nuevo la vista a su teléfono- En Namimori hay muy poca cobertura… ¡Ey! Ahora tengo un montón de barras. Qué raro…

-¡Eso es genial Yamamoto pero tenemos que llegar a clase! –Tsuna se lanzó disparado hacia la escuela, solo para detenerse de golpe a un grito de Yamamoto.

-¡Ahora vuelvo a no tener barras! –El guardián de la lluvia le frunció el ceño a su teléfono.

-¡Mira obsesionado del béisbol, puedes hablar con ese tipo en clase! ¡Décimo dice que tenemos que ir a clase, así que ya estás tardando! –Gokudera empujó a Yamamoto que estaba enfurruñado de nuevo en la dirección de Tsuna.

-Pero hubiera sido más sencillo mandarle u… oh vuelvo a tener barras –Yamamoto miró a su alrededor, confundido, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Tsuna. Algo molesto por la demora, Tsuna se balanceó de un pie a otro con impaciencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Yamamoto? –Le preguntó malhumorado. Yamamoto le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Tsuna, y a continuación se fue alejando paso a paso. Yamamoto mantuvo la mirada fija en su móvil hasta que tras retroceder diez pasos, se paró. Entonces regresó junto a Tsuna, todavía sin levantar la vista- ¡Yamamoto dinos qué pasa para que podamos ir a clase! –Tsuna agarró a Yamamoto de la manga y tiró como un cinco-añero impaciente.

Yamamoto ladeó la cabeza curioso, mirando a Tsuna con cara rara- Oye Tsuna…

-¿Qué?

-Por alguna extraña razón tengo todas las barras cuando estoy a tu lado, pero cuanto más me alejo, menos tengo –Ahora fue Tsuna el que miró a Yamamoto extrañado.

-No te sigo.

-¡Ja, ja, bueno creo que eres como un área de servicio para móviles humana o algo así! ¡Parece que siempre puedo conseguir una cobertura genial si estoy alrededor tuyo! –anunció Yamamoto alegremente. Se acercó a Tsuna y mandó otro mensaje.

-¡Pues claro que estar cerca de Décimo te da buena cobertura! ¡Él es nuestro Cielo al fin y al cabo! –dijo Gokudera con orgullo. Tsuna sólo pudo seguir observándoles completamente perdido.

-¿Por eso estabas mandando mensajes esta mañana desde mi ventana Gokudera? –Tsuna preguntó lentamente.

Gokudera hizo una mueca, y sin la menor vacilación, se tiró al suelo en una _dogeza, _sorprendiendo tanto a Tsuna como a Yamamoto.

-¡Lo siento mucho Décimo! ¡Tenía que decirle a mi hermana que no me incordiase hoy en clase y sólo tenía cobertura cerca de ti!

-¡Hiiee! ¡Gokudera no hagas eso! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Por favor, levántate antes de que la gente se nos quede mirando! –Tsuna sacudió los brazos con frenesí, tratando de convencer al guardián de la lluvia para que dejase de prostrase en el suelo.

-¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Debería haberte pedido permiso primero!

-¡Gokudera! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!

-Herbívoros.

Tsuna se paralizó. Los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta conforme se daba la vuelta con cautela para enfrentarse a una de sus peores pesadillas.

-H-H-Hibari.

-Herbívoros, ya llegáis dos minutos tarde. –El prefecto les miró ceñudo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras sacaba sus tonfas. Una sonrisa maliciosa y casi satisfecha apareció en su rostro al tiempo que estudiaba la situación.

-¡No espera! ¡Podemos explicarlo! –Tsuna trastabilló en su huida, poniendo tanta distancia como podía entre sí mismo y el más mayor.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte –Hibari avanzó dando zancadas.

Tsuna ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de huir. Sencillamente se puso en cuclillas y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos preparándose para lo peor.

_La verde estela ~ de Namimori. No es ni pequeño ni grande. ¡Nami es genial!_

Lo peor no llegó. Al oír el tono con el himno de la escuela, Tsuna levantó la vista sorprendido para ver a Hibari abriendo la tapa de su móvil.

-¿Sí, Kusakabe? –Hibari les dio la espalda a los otros, escuchando a Kusakabe al otro lado de la línea -¿Entonces te ocupaste de ellos? Bien. Quiero que compruebes las actividades de los otros herbívoros en la escuela de la piña. Infórmame tan pronto como hayas terminado –Hibari cerró el móvil de un gesto-. Me sorprende que tengas cobertura aquí. Murmuró para sí mismo.

Una pequeña esperanza floreció en el pecho de Tsuna cuando se dio cuenta de que Hibari estaba distraído. Con cautela, Tsuna retrocedió enfilando hacia la escuela, deseando poder huir antes de que Hibari se acordarse de que estaba allí.

-Oh, ¡eso es porque Tsuna está aquí! -¡Maldita sea, Yamamoto! La mirada de Hibari se clavó en el trío.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el pequeño herbívoro con la cobertura?

-¡Bueno, él tiene la llama del cielo, y en consecuencia, cuanto más cerca estás del cielo, mejor es la cobertura de los móviles! –se rió Yamamoto. Tsuna sintió ganas de darse de cabeza contra el asfalto. Había estado tan cerca de no ser mordido hasta morir hoy… ¡tan cerca!

Hibari permaneció silencioso por un momento antes de gruñir- Ya veo… entonces me quedaré con el pequeño herbívoro por hoy.

Espera… ¿qué?

-¡Hieeee! ¿Por qué Hibari? –Tsuna dijo casi a voz en grito.

-Has oído mi conversación con Kusakabe, ¿no? Necesito su informe inmediato sobre la escuela Kokuyo, y para eso necesito tener buena cobertura. Dado que no es probable que me encuentre en un lugar donde se reciba bien la señal cuando llame Kusakabe llame, necesito estar a tu alrededor en todo momento.

Silencio… y entonces…

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Significa eso que Hibari va a almorzar con nosotros?

-¡Cierra el pico, obsesionado del béisbol! ¿No ves que Décimo está alterado?

-¡Hieee! ¡Gokudera, por favor no revientes a Yamamoto!

-Todavía no he olvidado que habéis llegado tarde herbívoros. Preparaos para ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

**~REBORN!~**

EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA. Incluyendo el día en que Reborn apareció por primera vez en la vida de Tsuna para decirle de golpe y porrazo que iba a ser un jefe de la mafia.

Desde el momento en que Hibari declaró sus intenciones de quedarse cerca de Tsuna por el resto del día, el prefecto no se había apartado de su lado. Incluso cuando Tsuna había ido al baño, Hibari estaba junto al urinario. Fue tan incómodo que Tsuna lo agradeció cuando Gokudera apareció de pronto y empezó a gritarle a Hibari por invadir su espacio. No es que hiciese mucho más que dar a Gokudera un ojo morado por cortesía de Hibari, pero la pequeña interrupción le permitió a Tsuna terminar sus cosas.

Pero si eso hubiera sido lo peor, probablemente entonces Tsuna hubiese conseguido superar el día sin perder la cabeza. Pero no, las cosas se habían puesto aún más molestas. Hibari, por supuesto, se presentó en sus clases. En el momento en que Tsuna no era capaz de contestar a una pregunta, o que el profesor le pillaba cabeceando, Hibari tenía que comentar. "¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer eso, herbívoro?" o "La próxima vez que te duermas en clase, te morderé hasta la muerte." Estos comentarios, por supuestos, eran inmediatamente rebatidos por Gokudera, que iba a terminar hecho una masa sangrienta al final del día.

Pero incluso entonces, las cosas no estaban TAN mal. Vale, Tsuna estaba a punto de arrancarse todo el pelo, pero las cosas eran manejables… hasta la hora del almuerzo… cuando Mukuro se presentó de repente.

-Kufufu. Hola Tsunayoshi –Mukuro sonrió maliciosamente y le dio golpecitos a Tsuna en la cabeza.

-¡Mukuro! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –gritó Tsuna, apartándose del ilusionista de un salto.

-He sabido por una de mis fuentes que quizá podrías ayudarme con un problema –Mukuro se aproximó a Tsuna, móvil en mano.

-¡Tú también no! –refunfuñó Tsuna.

Mukuro no le respondió, demasiado ocupado mandándole mensajes a alguien por el móvil. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista cuando Hibari, que estaba en una zona algo más alta lejos de los demás pero todavía próximo a Tsuna, bajó de un salto y le lanzó rayos por los ojos a Mukuro.

-Tú. Prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte.

-Ahora no cariñín, estoy hablando con mi querida Chrome –Mukuro se alejó de Hibari, evitando las tonfas por un pelo. Al oír el mote, Hibari tuvo un tic en el ojo, y comenzó a atacar a Mukuro con renovado vigor, mientras el guardián de la niebla se limitaba a esquivarle.

-¡No! ¡Parad ambos dos! ¡Hieee! ¡Chicos, haced algo! –Tsuna se volvió bruscamente hacia Yamamoto y Gokudera, sus ojos tomando el brillo de un cachorrito.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, tu alondra es la que causa problemas –se rió Mukuro al tiempo que esquivaba, ahora provocando al guardián de la nube a propósito.

-¡EXTREMO! –Oh Dios mío, por qué…- ¡TSUNA! ¡TENGO QUE ESCRIBIRLE AL MAESTRO PAOPAO!

¿Quién estaba propagando el rumor de que Tsuna tenía algún tipo de poderes telefónicos mágicos?

-¡ME HAN DICHO QUE ABRAZARTE ME DARÍA LA MEJOR COBERTURA! –Ryohei se abalanzó contra Tsuna por la espalda para abrazarle, pasando los brazos alrededor su cuello y juntando las manos para sujetar el móvil.

-¡Hiee! ¡_Onii-san_, suéltame!

-¡NO PUEDE SER HASTA QUE TERMINE DE HABLAR CON EL MAESTRO PAOPAO!

Tsuna ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Hibari y Mukuro habían dejado de pelear hasta que se encontró con Hibari en frente de sus narices- ¿H…Hibari?

-Puede que la razón por la que Kusakabe todavía no ha contactado conmigo es porque no estábamos lo bastante cerca –El labio de Hibari se curvó con desagrado-, normalmente no me gusta la multitud, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción por esta vez.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiese preguntarle a Hibari de qué estaba hablando, se encontró envuelto de pronto por sus brazos. ¡Ahora estaba espachurrado entre Ryohei y Hibari!- Hiieee…

-Herbívoro, si sigues haciendo ese fastidioso sonido agudo te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Eeee… -Tsuna se sobresaltó y cerró la boca, tratando desesperadamente de contener el grito de pánico por ser abrazado por Hibari.

-Kufufu, no puedes quedarte con el pequeño Tsunayoshi todo para ti –Mukuro se acercó a ellos y pasó los brazos por la cintura de Tsuna-. Hasta que mi querida Chrome me devuelva la llamada, me voy a quedar con Tsunayoshi.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Vamos a hacer un abrazo de grupo? –Oh por qué no, que se una todo el mundo al abrazo extraño. Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco cuando Yamamoto le abrazó por el lado opuesto a Mukuro.

-¡Décimo! ¡Me voy a unir al abrazo yo también! –Gokudera miró mal a todos los demás y rápidamente se colocó a su lado, echando un poco de lado a Yamamoto para acomodarse junto a Tsuna.

-Chicos en serio, no creo que nos haga falta abrazarnos así… -Tsuna se sentía increíblemente incómodo con todos mirándole.

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE REBORN ME DIJO QUE HICIERA HASTA EL EXTREMO! –Tsuna hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el volumen de la voz de Ryohei le taladró la oreja. Entonces comprendió lo que el otro había dicho.

-¿Reborn te dijo que hicieras esto? –Tsuna estaba a punto de sacudir los brazos y perder los nervios, pero por desgracia los brazos de sus guardianes le impedían moverse.

-¡SÍ!- sonaba como si Ryohei estuviese sonriendo.

-¡Pero _onii-san_, te das cuenta de que si nos quedamos así esperando a todas vuestras llamadas, llegaremos tarde a clase! –La esperanza se propagó por el pecho de Tsuna. ¿Le soltarían sus guardianes?

- Herbívoros, mientras estéis conmigo no habrá problemas. Nos quedamos así hasta que me llame Kusakabe –La esperanza nunca murió más rápido que cuando Tsuna oyó la orden de Hibari. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Dame-Tsuna, yo también quiero un abrazo! -¡Oh, por el amor de…! ¿Por qué pensaría esas palabras? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que las cosas se ponen peor cuando dices o piensas, "las cosas no podrían ir peor"! ¿Por qué había atraído a ese dolor sobre sí mismo?

Un pequeño tirón en su cabeza alertó a Tsuna de la presencia de Lambo. El pequeño niño vestido de vaca se estaba abrazando a su pelo, poniéndose cómodo entre sus mechones castaños.

-Lambo, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Le traje yo –Tsuna desvió la vista al origen de todos sus problemas, su tutor.

-¡Reborn!

-Hola, Dame-Tsuna –Tan chulo como siempre, Reborn saltó de la barandilla para colocarse frente al montón de guardianes- Veo que has descubierto las ventajas de tener una llama del cielo.

-¿Qué ventaja? –Tsuna luchó por ver a Reborn a través de la barrera de guardianes. El sádico tutor sonrió endiabladamente antes de contestar.

-Cómo no, conseguir una cobertura perfecta sin importar dónde estés, por supuesto.

-¡Yo no llamaría a esto ventaja, Reborn! –Tsuna trató una vez más de escaparse del abrazo de sus guardianes, pero ellos se limitaron a sujetarlo más fuerte, y al cabo de un rato Tsuna se rindió.

-Qué tontería. ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieses perdido en lo salvaje con un teléfono, pero no hubiese torres para pasar tu llamada?

-Todavía no veo cómo el tener llamas del cielo me convierte en una especie de torre telefónica… ¡Ay! ¡Oye, Reborn! –Tsuna se trastabilló cuando el pie de Reborn hizo contact con su cara. Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan patético como gracioso. La fuerza de la patada de Reborn tiró a Tsuna hacia atrás, quien por supuesto, arrastró a todos y cada uno de sus guardianes consigo. Todos salvo Reborn se dieron de bruces contra el suelo, unos contra otros.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Lambo-sama se ha hecho daño! ¡Tsuna dale un beso para que se pase!

-Kufufu~ esto es interesante.

-¡Panda de imbéciles, no aplastéis a Décimo!

-Cálmate Gokudera, ¿no dijo Tsuna una vez que quería que estuviésemos más unidos? ¡Ja, ja!

-Estáis muertos, herbívoros.

-¡EXTREMO!

-Um, ¿me has llamado, Mukuro-sama? –Una voz indecisa les llamó sobre la confusión de voces y extremidades resultado de intentar desenredarse. Todos se detuvieron por un momento, mirando a la puerta donde Chrome les observaba con timidez.

-¡Mi querida Chrome, ven aquí y únete al abrazo colectivo de guardianes! –Mukuro consiguió desenredarse lo bastante como para darle la mano a la otra guardián de la niebla.

-Ah, vale… -Chrome se acercó con gracia y se apoyó en los brazos de Mukuro, sonrojándose un poco al encontrarse rodeada por los demás.

-Oh, ¿ahora vamos a hacer que estos abrazos colectivos sean una tradición? –Yamamoto les sonrió de oreja a oreja, incluso con Gokudera golpeándole insistentemente en la espalda.

-No toleraré más aglomeraciones –Una aura de enfado se desbordaba alrededor de Hibari.

-No, ¡dejad de discutir! ¡Hibari levántate de encima de mí y Gokudera por favor deja de golpear a Yamamoto! –Tsuna trató de gatear fuera del montón, pero un tirón en si cabeza le recordó que Lambo todavía estaba pegado a él- ¡Lambo por favor suéltame!

-¡Nooo! ¡Buaaa! –Lambo rompió a llorar.

Tsuna estaba dispuesto a romperse la crisma contra el tejado. Al final, se conformó con golpearse la frente contra el suelo.

-Veo que lo tienes todo bajo control –Reborn dijo conforme salía por la puerta-, que te diviertas –Tsuna casi le pidió ayuda, pero un brillo maligno en los ojos del Arcobaleno le hizo replantearse su súplica desesperada. Reborn le sonrió con aire de superioridad y se fue, dejando a Tsuna solo con sus guardianes.

-Suficiente, todos vosotros vais a ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

-Kufufu, gracias con venir con tanta presteza Chrome.

-Me alegro de poder participar en la diversión, Mukuro-sama.

-¡Lambo-sama quiere caramelo de uva! ¡Dame-Tsuna quiero caramelos!

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Hoy ha sido un día divertido!

-¡Os lo estoy advirtiendo como no os quitéis de encima de Décimo ahora mismo…!

-¡ESTO HA SIDO EXTREMADAMENTE DIVERTIDO!

¿Por qué no se había quedado en la cama? Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo…

**~REBORN!~**

**N/A.: Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se ve demasiado Hitman Reborn en videos satíricos… ahora quiero escribir un fic de Sailor Moon Katekyo Hitman Reborn!... 8D**

**A lo Rey León= Sujetar tu móvil hacia el cielo para conseguir cobertura como Rafiki hizo con Simba al principio. ¡Metí a Chrome al final porque me di cuenta de que iba a terminarlo sin que apareciese! *grito ahogado* ¡Eso era simplemente inaceptable!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título original: "Closer to the Sky"**

**Autor: Lumoa**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

Edit.: Editado para que con un poco de suerte sea más fácil de leer.

**N/A.:** Lo siento si la gente está esperando algo como el último capítulo, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que la única manera de que pudiese escribir a Varia haciendo algo tonto relacionado con los móviles era de esta forma… ¡además siempre he querido escribir uno de éstos! *saltando por ahí excitadamente*

También por supuesto que me doy cuenta de que Xanxus tiene llamas de la Ira pero esas están consideradas como una rama de las llamas del Cielo (o la misma cosa con formas distintas) así que toda la historia de "¡mejor cobertura para los móviles!" también funciona con él.

¡Y también agradecer a ShinDragonX por darme la idea para esta historia!

~REBORN!~

_Mientras tanto, en el Cuartel General de Varia_

_Para: Levi, Mammon, Squalo_

Érase la noche víspera del lunes, que en toda la gran mansión

Ni un sonido se escuchaba, ni una simple fracción

Sus armas colgaron de la chimenea con amor

Esperando que Levi ya no estuviese alrededor

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor_

Vooooiii! Qué diantres era eso?

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Mi poesía real.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor_

Apestas.

_De: Levi_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria_

¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo mandando mensajes junto al cuarto del jefe?

_De: Mammon_

_\\_

_Para: Mammon, Levi, Belphegor_

No sé lo que hacen estos imbéciles, pero yo estaba mandando un mensaje a ese mocoso de Yamamoto sobre un nuevo ejercicio de entrenamiento que quiero que haga

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Mammon, Levi, Squalo_

Shishishi~ el Príncipe se aburría y vio al estúpido espadachín mandando un mensaje en el suelo al lado de la habitación del jefe. Decidió agraciar al inmundo plebeyo con su presencia.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Mammon, Belphegor, Squalo_

¡Yo me estaba asegurando de que esos dos no tramaban nada raro contra el jefe mientras está durmiendo!

_De: Levi_

_\\_

_Para: Levi_

Si alguien va a tratar de hacer algo estúpido con el jefe mientras duerme, serías tú plebeyo imbécil.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor, Squalo, Mammon, Levi_

Hola corazoncitos! Qué estamos haciendo todos junto a la habitación del jefe a estas horas? ^3^

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Lussuria_

Por qué narices has usado ese emoticón?

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Qué borde Squa-chan! Usar emoticonos hace el mensaje más personal! d^_^b

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Lussuria_

Aparentemente Squalo estaba mandando un mensaje al guardián de la lluvia sobre algún tipo de entrenamiento con la espada.

_De: Mammon_

_\\_

_Para: Mammon_

Entonces qué hacéis los demás aquí? Y por qué Squalo le manda el mensaje al sabroso guardián de la lluvia junto a la habitación del jefe?

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Lussuria_

Nosotros decidimos unirnos a la diversión. Pero no sé por qué estamos junto al cuarto del jefe…

_De: Mammon_

_\\_

_Para: Lussuria, Mammon_

Voooiii! No nos ignoréis en vuestra conversación!

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo, Mammon, Belphegor, Levi_

Oh, no hagas mohínes Squa-chan! De ahora en adelante os escribiré a todos para asegurarme de que todos recibís un poco de amor especialidad de Lussuria~! :D

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Lussuria_

El Príncipe no necesita tu amor gay.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor, Levi, Squalo, Mammon_

Bel-Bel es un borde conmigo!

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Lussuria_

No vuelvas a llamarme Bel-Bel o te despertarás con mil cuchillos clavados.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor, Lussuria, Levi, Mammon_

Ya vale de mandarse mensajitos sin enviárselos a todos!

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Belphegor_

¿Por qué nos mandamos mensajes en vez de hablar? Estamos sentados al lado unos de otros.

_De: Mammon_

_\\_

_Para: Mammon, Squalo, Levi, Belphegor_

Así es más divertido!

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Mammon, Squalo, Lussuria, Belphegor_

Oye, ¿cómo es que nuestros mensajes llegan así de bien? Pensé que la señal en esta casa apestaba.

_De: Levi_

_\\_

_Para: Levi_

¡Lo único que apesta en esta casa eres tú, shishishi~!

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Levi_

Intenta volver a darme con tus rayos y Lussuria no será el único en despertarse acuchillado.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Levi, Belphegor, Squalo, Lussuria_

Ummm, me encuentro en la extraña posición de concordar con Levi. ¿Por qué es la señal tan buena? Nunca antes he sido capaz de conectarme tan rápido a mi cuenta electrónica del banco.

_De: Mammon_

_\\_

_Para: Mammon, Belphegor, Lussuria, Levi_

Oh, es porque estamos cerca de Xanxus

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo, Mammon, Lussuria, Levi_

El Príncipe no entiende.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor, Levi, Lussuria, Mammon_

Alguna vez habéis oído que cuanto más cerca estás del cielo mejor es la señal del móvil?

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo, Belphegor, Levi, Lussuria_

Ocasionalmente.

_De: Mammon_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo, Belphegor, Lussuria, Mammon_

Sí, ¿por?

_De: Levi_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo, Mammon, Belphegor, Levi_

Por supuesto~

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo, Mammon, Lussuria, Levi_

Sí. Es muy divertido ver a los plebeyos levantando el móvil, tratando de conseguir cobertura.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor, Mammon, Levi, Lussuria_

Bueno como Xanxus tiene la llama del cielo, técnicamente él es el "cielo". Así que, cuando estamos cerca de él, los móviles tienen mejor señal. Es genial cuando estás escribiéndote con alguien y estás en un lugar con una señal de mierda como éste

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo, Levi, Belphegor, Lussuria_

Si pudiese vender esto haría millones…

_De: Mammon_

_\\_

_Para: Mammon_

Buena suerte consiguiendo que el jefe acepte.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor, Mammon, Lussuria, Squalo_

Me pregunto si el crío Décimo tiene la misma habilidad.

_De: Levi_

_\\_

_Para: Levi, Belphegor, Mammon, Lussuria_

La tiene. El mocoso de la lluvia me dijo que hoy tuvieron una especie de abrazo colectivo por culpa del crío del cielo.

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Levi, Belphegor, Mammon, Squalo_

Podemos tener un abrazo Varia? ^3^

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Levi, Belphegor, Mammon, Squalo_

Qué malos… no teníais que separaros de mí tan rápido! -3-

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Lussuria, Levi, Belphegor, Mammon_

Nunca abrazaré a ese repugnante mostachudo.

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor_

Yo tampoco quiero abrazar al memo de la tiara.

_De: Levi_

_\\_

_Para: Levi_

No es una tiara! ¡Es una corona, plebeyo!

_De: Belphegor_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor_

¡No eres un príncipe, eres una princesa!

_De: Levi_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor_

No mates a Levi, Bel-Bel! Todavía le necesitamos!

_De: Lussuria_

_\\_

_Para: Belphegor_

Vooii! Príncipe estúpido! Deja de intentar apuñalar a Lussuria y Levi!

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

Xanxus se despertó por los ruidos increíblemente MOLESTOS fuera de su habitación. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por los gritos y quejidos, Xanxus ya pudo notar la migraña que se avecinaba. ¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer para conseguir algo de paz y tranquilidad por aquí?

-¡Malditos pedazos de basura! ¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo? –Xanxus tronó abriendo la puerta violentamente, mirando amenazadoramente a la panda de idiotas. Todos se detuvieron en posiciones tan cómicas que si Xanxus no hubiese estado tan cabreado, quizá hasta se hubiese reído.

El pelo largo de Squalo era un nido de pájaros, probablemente porque de alguna forma el pequeño Arcobaleno de la niebla había quedado completa e irremediablemente enredado en él. Lussuria y Levi estaban tratando de esconderse de Belphegor detrás de Squalo, que había sacado varios de sus cuchillos más afilados. Sin embargo en todas y cada una de sus caras estaba pintada la misma expresión de terror.

-¡Jefe! –Levi se tambaleó hacia delante, siempre entusiasta, pero se cayó de cabeza sobre Squalo. Belphegor bajó sus cuchillos, remplazando la expresión asustada con su sonrisa sádica habitual.

-Shishishi, buenos días, jefe."

A Xanxus le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Estábamos matando el tiempo –Belphegor giró uno de su cuchillos entre los dedos, manteniendo una estudiada sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Junto a mi habitación? –Oh mierda, Xanxus estaba empezando a sacar su mirada de "voy a heriros gravemente ahora".

-… -Nadie quería contestar. Nadie TENÍA una respuesta… salvo por el estúpido bocazas de Levi.

-Nos estábamos mandando mensajes ahí porque conseguimos mejor señal a tu alrededor y Belphegor se puso borde conmigo así que me defendí y las cosas escalaron lo que llevó a que nos oyeras e irrumpieras aquí, ¡jefe, lo siento mucho! –añadió rápidamente al terminar la frase sin siquiera parar a respirar.

-Dita sea, Levi –fue lo único que se oyó antes de que Xanxus explotara del todo.

-¿PEDAZOS DE BASURA ME ESTÁBAIS USANDO COMO UNA ESPECIE DE MALDITA TORRE TELEFÓNICA?

-Técnicamente, con móviles, serías un satélite… -murmuró Mammon desde las profundidades del pelo de Squalo.

-¡OS VÁIS A ENTERAR! –Xanxus se dio la vuelta para recoger las pistolas en la mesilla de noche. El resto de los Varia palidecieron, y en menos que canta un gallo, todos estaban huyendo a diferentes partes de la mansión.

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Hola? ¿Squalo? Estás ahí? Dejaste de escribirme d repente después de la primera parte del paso.

_De: Yamamato_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Hollllllllaaaaa?

_De: Yamamato_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Venga Squalo, Tsuna está cabreado con nosotros por lo dl otro día y no quiere entrenar conmigo. Necesito algo que hacer q el entrenamiento de béisbol ha sido cancelado pr hoy.

_De: Yamamato_

_\\_

_Para: Yamamato_

Esto es culpa tuya

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Ja ja! ¡Ahí estás!

_De: Yamamato_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Espera ¿qué s culpa mía?

_De: Yamamato_

_\\_

_Para: Yamamato_

Me he estado escondiendo durante todo el día en el armario más maloliente con sólo Mammon por compañía y Xanxus todavía está cabreado.

_De: Squalo_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Esto, ¿qué?

_De: Yamamato_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Te encontré basura.

_De: Xanxus_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

Squalo? ¿Estás ahí? Dejaste de escribir otra vez.

_De: Yamamato_

_\\_

_Para: Squalo_

*suspiro* Mi padre me llama para cenar. Escríbeme cuando tengas tiempo.

_De: Yamamato_

_\\_

OMAKE

-¡Oh mira! ¡Al final conseguimos un abrazo Varia~!

-Cállate basura.

-¡Vooiii! ¡No tires de ahí! –casi gimió Squalo.

Aparentemente no sólo pequeños bebés podían enredarse en el pelo del espadachín. También podían idiotas mostachudos, pavos reales gay, jefes siniestros y príncipes mal-rolleros (femeninos). De alguna forma después de que Xanxus comenzase a perseguir a Squalo y Mammon (todavía colgando de su pelo) por los pasillos de la mansión, todo el mundo había aparecido corriendo desde todas direcciones, terminando en una gran pila en el suelo. Por supuesto habían luchado por levantarse y separarse unos de otros, pero por desgracia, el pelo de Squalo parecía ser una tela de araña para los miembros de Varia, y todos se encontraron enredados entre los nudos plateados. No ayudaba el hecho de que estuviesen retorcidos sobre sí mismos, haciendo imposible el moverse sin enredarse aún más.

-¡Abrazo de grupo~ abrazo de grupo~! –cantaba Lussuria, haciendo que todos le mirasen mal.

-Los príncipes no se abrazan con plebeyos –gruñó Belphegor, tirando de un mechón del pelo de Squalo retorcido alrededor de su brazo.

-¡Voiiii! ¡Belphegor tírame del pelo una vez más y cobras!

-Yo quería estar más cerca del jefe.

-Todos vosotros me las vais a pagar por esto.

-Suficiente, voy a disparar al pelo.

-¡Noooo! ¡Jefe no lo hagas!

¡Abrazo de grupo~!

¡Fin!

**N/A.:** *riéndose y resoplando* Ha sido divertido escribirlo XD

¡Muchas gracias por animarme a hacer otro capítulo! Me sugirieron que hiciese a gente como Byakuran o Uni, pero no creo que pudiese hacer algo realmente gracioso con ellos. Uni es demasiado buena y no le importaría y Byakuran probablemente lo aceptaría para usarlo a su favor. Aunque me estoy planteando si podría hacer algo con Luce y los Arcobaleno…

* * *

**N/T.: **EDIT.: El poema que Bel utiliza al principio del capítulo es, en realidad, una adaptación del poema "Twas the night before Christmas" (Érase la noche víspera de Navidad), también llamado "A visit from St. Nicholas" (Una visita de San Nicolás), de Clement Clarke Moore (1779-1863); el original dice así:

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

(Érase la noche víspera de Navidad, que en toda la casa

Ni una criatura se movía, ni siquiera un ratón

Los calcetines colgaron de la chimenea con amor

Esperando que San Nicolás llegase sin dilación)


	3. Capítulo 3, parte 1

**Título original: "Closer to the Sky"**

**Autor: Lumoa**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/A.: Así que me senté y me dije, "¡Voy a escribir la mejorísima y más graciosa historia jamás escrita!"**

**Y entonces descubrí Tumblr, Avengers, y todo lo que es Tom Hiddleston. Ésa es la razón de que esto salga tan tarde…**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: En realidad esto va a tener dos partes. ¡Es cosa vuestra el decidir lo que va a pasar a continuación!**

**Los personajes aquí son Uni, Gamma y tres subordinados cuyos nombres saqué de la Reborn Wiki: Tazaru, Nigella y Nosaru.**

* * *

-Esto no es nada raro, Gamma –Uni realmente quiso poner los ojos en blanco cuando Gamma se tensó y le devolvió la mirada.

-Lo siento Princesa pero tu seguridad es mi principal prioridad –continuó observando la puerta. Uni hizo un ruidito de frustración y se sentó en la cama.

-¿No vas a decirme cuál es esa presunta amenaza? –preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta. La mañana era preciosa cuando se había despertado, y Uni decidió que quería ir a visitar a Tsuna y a lo mejor tomar un té fuera. Superaría a pasar todo el día encerrada con Gamma revisando el papeleo. Sin embargo tan pronto como salió por la puerta de la habitación, Gamma estaba a su lado, mirando a su alrededor con cautela. Considerando que Gamma siempre se estaba preocupando por algo cuando estaba en su presencia, Uni le ignoró y continuó bajando las escaleras para desayunar.

Al menos eso era lo que iba a hacer hasta que oyó un leve sonido haciendo "tictic". Algo confundida, Uni se giró para ver de donde venía el sonido cuando Gamma la agarró de repente, la puso sobre su hombro y la devolvió corriendo a su cuarto sin mediar palabra.

Ahora, añadiendo a esto el hecho de que Uni acababa de despertarse y todavía no había desayunado, bueno, dejémoslo es que Uni estaba de muy mal humor. Gamma había seguido ignorando todas sus súplicas de salir al exterior y se negaba a contarle lo que estaba pasando.

Oficialmente muerta de aburrimiento, Uni se dirigió a zancadas hacia la ventana y la abrió de un golpe. Respirando una bocanada de aire fresco, se relajó un poco.

Es decir, hasta que oyó el sonido de "tictic" otra vez.

Ahora sintiéndose increíblemente confusa, Uni se apoyó ligeramente en el marco de la ventana para ver mejor el exterior. No fue hasta que no giró la cabeza hacia la derecha que descubrió el origen del sonidito. Provenía de uno de los miembros de su _famiglia_, Tazaru. Estaba precariamente sentado en una cornisa decorativa de la fachada, pulsando teclas del móvil.

Uni lanzó una mirada a Gamma, que todavía estaba vigilando la puerta. Tan silenciosamente como era posible, Uni volvió a apoyarse y llamó a Tazaru en voz baja -¿Qué haces?

Tazaru se detuvo y levantó la vista, intercambiando una mirada con Uni. Por alguna extraña razón tenía una expresión culpable.

-Mis disculpas Princesa, pero hace dos días conocí a esta chica en un café, y nos hemos estado mandando mensajes –se rascó la calva en un gesto nervioso-, y realmente quería darle los buenos días.

-¿Por qué la escribas ahí fuera? ¡Entra antes de que te hagas daño! –Uni ya no estaba susurrando. Sabía que era muy improbable que Tazaru se hiciese daño; era el segundo miembro más fuerte de Giglio Nero después de todo (Gamma siendo el primero, por supuesto) pero tenía que decirlo de todas formas.

-Princesa, ¿con quién hablas? –de pronto, la voz enfadada de Gamma sonó a todo volumen a su espalda. Uni se sobresaltó y a continuación se volvió a dar la vuelta para saludar a su segundo al mando.

-Tazaru… -dijo Uni.

Tan pronto como Uni dijo aquello, Gamma arrambló contra la ventana para poder ver qué pasaba por sí mismo. Descubriendo a Tazaru, maldijo a voz en grito y exclamó- ¡NO OS HE DICHO QUE PARÉIS DE UNA VEZ!

Uni apenas pudo oír la respuesta de Tazaru- Pero hermano, vamos, ¡no creo que a ella le importe!

-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO LE IMPORTA! ¡PERO A MÍ SÍ ASÍ QUE ESFÚMATE! –Gamma cerró la ventana violentamente, haciendo saltar a Uni.

Vale, hasta aquí podíamos llegar. Uni abrió la boca para ordenar a Gamma que le explicase qué narices estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra la puerta se abrió dando contra la pared.

Para ser sinceros, probablemente el que Nosaru y Nigella irrumpiesen en su habitación, la cogiesen en brazos y salieran corriendo no era lo más raro que le había pasado a Uni, pero seguramente podría estar entre los veinte primeros. Al contrario que Gamma quien estaba gritando como un loco a sus espaldas, Uni permaneció tranquila y levantó la cabeza para mirar a la cara del subordinado que la llevaba. Normalmente Nigella era algo estoico, manteniendo la calma incluso en la más terrorífica de las batallas. Sin embargo hoy una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad y malicia había aparecido en su cara tatuada.

-Nigella, ¿por qué huimos de Gamma? –preguntó Uni con buenos modales.

-Verás –comenzó Nigella, pero fue interrumpido por un rayo que estuvo muy cerca de darle en la cabeza. Consiguiendo espiar por encima de su hombro, Uni descubrió que Gamma había sacado sus zorros eléctricos y estaba procediendo a destruir el pasillo.

-Perdona Princesa; te contesto en un segundo –Nigella cambió una mirada con Nosaru, afirmando con la cabeza al peli-violeta. La guadaña de Nosaru se encendió entre llamas de la tormenta, y se giró lo justo para lanzarlas hacia Gamma. Uni hizo un ruidito de protesta, mirando algo enfadada a Nosaru y Nigella.

-¿Si no os importa, apreciaría mucho que dejaseis a Gamma de una pieza?

-No estaba tratando de herirle, sólo ralentizarle un poco… -murmuró Nosaru, pero apagó las llamas de la guadaña.

Satisfecha con esto, Uni se acomodó entre los brazos de Nigella, decidiendo quedarse quieta y disfrutar del espectáculo por ahora. Gamma había sido lanzado de espaldas por el ataque, y para la sorpresa de Uni, Nosaru y Nigella consiguieron perderle tras unas vueltas enrevesadas dentro de la mansión. Finalmente dejaron de correr cuando salieron de la casa y se escondieron en el invernadero. Satisfechos de que Gamma no podría encontrarles durante un rato, Nigella bajó a Uni a un pequeño banco de madera. Se sentó a su lado e hizo otro movimiento de cabeza a Nosaru, ante el cual Nosaru sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir como un loco. Aunque resultaba un poco rara que tuviera que inclinarse hacia Uni mientras lo hacía.

-Siento ser tan maleducado, Princesa –Nigella, recuperando su expresión impasible, bajó reverencialmente la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Uni le quitó importancia con un gesto y sonrió- fue bastante divertido el ver a Gamma moviéndose tan torpemente –se rió entre dientes- Pero agradecería que alguien me explicase por qué esta mañana ha sido tan rara. Primero Gamma, luego Tazaru y ahora vosotros dos. ¿Qué pasa?

-No sabía que Tazaru sabía algo, pero sí que Gamma lo supo antes que nosotros –dijo Nigella-. Para contestar a tu pregunta bueno… ha sido una semana algo aburrida y decidimos divertirnos un poco a su costa.

Ah, sí; el día de gastarle bromas a Gamma. Uni se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que su _famiglia_ se aburría, Gamma se convertía en el blanco de sus bromas. Bromas que incluían desde cosas pequeñas como echar sal a su bebida, hasta cosas rarísimas como cambiar su crema solar por mayonesa. Aunque esta era la primera vez que Uni se había visto envuelta en una de ellas.

Esto… Esto podía ser divertido.

* * *

Gamma no podía creer que hubiese perdido a Uni ante esos monstruos. ¡Era su deber protegerla! Incluso de sus propios subordinados…

Tras oír lo que le había ocurrido ayer a Vongola Décimo, Gamma sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los suyos se aprovechase de los poderes de Uni y usarlo para su propio beneficio. Y he aquí el porqué de que nada más despertar Uni, Gamma estaba a su lado para defenderla de esos charlatanes indeseables. ¡Salvo porque ellos le habían tomado por sorpresa y la habían secuestrado! Gamma apretó los dientes con frustración. ¡Uni tenía papeleo muy importante que firmar hoy y todo el mundo se estaba inmiscuyendo!

Una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo sacó a Gamma de su furiosa tirada mental. Abrió el móvil para leer el mensaje nuevo.

_Para: Gamma_

Hola Gamma! ^_^

_De: Uni_

_/_

Gamma compuso rápidamente una respuesta.

/

_Para: Uni_

¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! ¿Dónde estás?

_De: Gamma_

_/_

_Para: Gamma_

¡No te lo voy a decir! \^o^/

_De: Uni_

_/_

_Para: Uni_

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

_De: Gamma_

_/_

_Para: Gamma_

Queremos jugar a un juego!

_De: Uni_

_/_

_Para: Uni_

¡Ahora no es el momento de jugar! ¡Tienes papeleo que firmar!

_De: Gamma_

_/_

_Para: Gamma_

Buuuu. Ni hablar. Primero jugar.

_De: Uni_

_/_

_Para: Uni_

¡No!

_De: Gamma_

_/_

_Para: Gamma_

¡No tienes elección~!

_De: Uni_

_/_

_Para: Uni_

¡No!

_De: Gamma_

_/_

_Para: Gamma_

Preparados, listos, ya!

_De: Uni_

* * *

*****_**facepalm**_*** Qué acabo de escribir…**

**N/A.: Bueno mucha gente pidió que a Gamma le volviese loco el hecho de que Uni fuese una torre telefónica. Conseguí escribir la primera parte pero honestamente chicos no tengo ni idea de por dónde seguir. ¡Las sugerencias serán bien recibidas!**

**Admitiré que todo eso de evitar el papeleo ha sido inspirado por "Avoid Paperwork with my dying will!"**_(¡Evitar el Papeleo con mi última voluntad!)_** de Snow757. Id a leerlo. Es desternillante.**

* * *

**N/T.: Este es el último capítulo escrito hasta el momento, aunque la historia aún no está completa.**


End file.
